Watching Angels
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: She was my angel, regardless of how we treated each other. I had ruined her life and she had ruined mine. But even if she hates me, I will watch her. *Contains ItaSaku - a very loose one-shot*


**Watching Angels**

**Summary: She was my angel, regardless of how we treated each other. I had ruined her life and she had ruined mine. But even if she hates me, I will watch her. **

**Notes: This is loosely an ItaSaku one-shot.  
**

**(A/N): I cannot excuse myself for my absence in fanfiction. Nor can I promise that I will return with many other stories. All I ask is that you give this one-shot a try. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

It had all started when I stumbled upon a fallen kunoichi just outside of Konoha's border. It was a strange occurrence, considering that the Leaf shinobi had very consistent patrols, and yet, had not found one of their own in plain sight. On the other hand, maybe that had just been it; the village of the Leaf shinobi simply did not wish to take her back.

It was just the same as me. The one who had killed the Uchiha Clan, those who were my own blood, and had vanished without so much as a trace. I knew the village did not want me back, but that was understandable. And for the record, I had never wished to go back.

I never understood why she was cast away like a rag doll, but I suppose I never found purpose in finding out the reason.

Her eyes had held fierce defiance as I moved towards her, keeping a safe distance in case it had been a trap. However, as I noticed the hurt look in those very same eyes, I knew that it was not a trap. She was just another shinobi who was not needed.

"Get away from me." She growled with that same defiance. I could tell it was rather half-hearted, but I could see the lingering strength that had not yet left her. "I'll...I'll kill you."

I ignored her threats, taking a few more steps before stopping next to her body. She had extensive damage as far as my trained eyes could see. But I could also tell she was a medic, which only increased my curiosity. Why throw away a medic when war was so close and ready to run rampant?

"Tomorrow is a new day." I had murmured. "Throwing your skills away would be idiotic." At that, she had lunged at me, kunai in hand although her hand appeared broken. She didn't get far just as I had expected. In fact, I didn't have to move for she fell back onto the ground, shuddering as blood ran down her fingers.

"I will never join you." The pink-haired woman hissed with frustration.

"The Akatsuki needs your skills." I never knew why I had said those words. The Akatsuki was very capable of living without a medic. Maybe it was due to my failing vision or...Well, I guess it doesn't matter either.

She didn't reply; only lay there in the dirt. I had known from her personality that she was loyal to her village despite her outcast status. But I had seen this as an opportunity.

So I settled for picking her up in my arms and for some reason, she had not complained. She didn't say anything. She just let me.

And that must've been the start of our end. Because of my tampering with her death, I created my own awaiting grave. That much I had expected, but I just didn't expect that I would be bringing someone with me...

*****

It had taken a year or two for me to get acquainted with Haruno Sakura. She was quieter than she had been when I first found her. I knew she hated me for taking her away from death. For that, Sakura had usually given me the silent treatment. But that had been fine. I never talked much myself unless I found it necessary. I guess she had adapted that useful trait from me.

I remember the first time she had actually started a conversation directed towards me. Usually, it had been towards Kisame since he was a bit friendlier when it came to answering questions or casual talk. Besides, she didn't have a hatred for him unlike me who had not only saved her life but had also ruined one of her teammate's life. A life for a life, I had supposed, just as I do now.

She had nonchalantly asked, "And what of Sasuke?" My poker face hid my surprise as usual, but I knew she could tell it had disoriented me a bit. She had never once asked me about Sasuke, let alone talked about him. And then, to ask questions about him without warning... It was an obvious sign that this was a topic that had been on her mind for a long time.

"He'll have his day." I had said and she looked at me with a look of surprise as well. She had not expected those words, especially from me. I just left the room after saying those words. Sakura did not follow, but she did hang onto those words. It was the only hope she had left in her miserable life. It was a win-win situation in her eyes. Not only would Sasuke be free of his misery, but also, I would die for my evil deeds.

That day came sooner than I had expected. I always planned these kinds of things. Every angle, every detail, I paid attention to it all. But for some reason, I did not this time. I just let things happen. For instance, I had let Sakura attend the meeting, not even making her promise to resist interfering...

*****

Sasuke stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. His blade ran through my chest, blood coating the end of the sword, which pierced through my back. He let go of the handle, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I...I did it..." He whispered softly, a tone of excitement in his voice. When my body collapsed on the ground, I let out a grunt. My body felt very cold, but that didn't bother me whatsoever. My little brother had finally won. Good, I thought silently, my lips trying to resist forming the smile that wanted to break free.

And then he left after a few minutes, limping away as he did so. I knew he wouldn't stay long. His goal had been accomplished and was off to other places that I did not know of. No longer was I was allowed to watch him and guide him.

My vision was already fading and I merely closed my eyes. My purpose was fulfilled. I could die peacefully knowing that Sasuke would never know how much he really meant to me. I had protected him all my life, but now; I believe he had the strength to protect himself.

And to me, that was all that mattered.

*****

"I thought that was all you wanted." I murmured to the girl who now had tears in her eyes. She cried silently, her hands clutching the grass tightly.

"I stopped loving Sasuke a long time ago..." She whispered quietly. I could tell she was trying not to scream or wail aloud. Sakura had always been one of those people who didn't like to show their emotions to everyone. At least, that's what I had gathered from when I first met her a few years back. "He never loved me, so I quit trying."

I bitterly smiled. "He always had me on his mind. Revenge always consumes and he was no exception."

"Life isn't fair, Uchiha. It just isn't. I wish you had never taken me away." Her eyes closed in silence, concentrating on calming herself. I knew she was trying to stay calm, but the fact was that I had taken something from her she hadn't planned to give away again.

"I hate you so much, Uchiha Itachi." I knew Sakura was telling the truth. She hated me for ruining her life. She hated me for taking Sasuke away from her. I knew she hated me for many things, but that didn't matter to me.

Even though she ruined my life, I did not hate her. I had been walking my final steps when I had stumbled upon her all those years ago. Discovering Sakura had probably been the most unexpected thing I ever got out of life. Moreover, taking her had probably been one of my few unintelligible moments. But I had not regretted it, nor do I regret it now.

I had introduced her to the cruel world. And even though she hated me for it, I knew she preferred it. She could take care of herself now. Maybe that is why I had taken her away from death. Not for my own uses, but to show her how to live.

When her eyes finally opened again, I saw understanding in their emerald depths. She had finally accepted the truth. She exhaled a deep breath, her lips trembling.

"I...won't forget you." Sakura paused for a moment. I could tell she was having trouble speaking her mind. Her hand extended then. "Even though I hate you, I suppose I have to thank you."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if I had expected this confession.

Her hand brushed against rough, rugged stone.

"..." Sakura's eyes moistened again, but she did not cry. "...God, how I hate you for leaving me here." And then she stood and left, just as Sasuke had earlier.

The only thing different between those two departures were that her eyes had lingered on me. Sasuke had left without much hesitation.

"I'll still watch you." I murmured even though I knew my voice fell on deaf ears. She couldn't hear me any longer. I glanced down at the stone she had touched. My eyes fell on the name engraved on it, before following her path.

She was my angel, regardless of how we treated each other. I had ruined her life and she had ruined mine. But even if she hates me, I will watch her. Even if she is independent, and even if she can take care of herself now, I will uphold my promise. Even though she cannot see or hear me, I will watch her.

...

...

...

For she is my angel, I am hers.

-[End]-

* * *

**(A/N): Well, there you have it. I hope all who read this will enjoy. I'm fairly certain you'll be able to find the twist in there easily if something seems off. Hopefully, this won't be the last you see of my stories. In fact, I've been working a bit on ****The Veil of Mystery**** and ****The Blood Shed to Save****. I can't say when those updates are coming, but I'll try to work on them more whenever possible.**

**Oh, and if anyone asks, this story was inspired by the songs "Savior" by Rise Against and "Angels" from Within Temptation. These songs seemed to kick my muse enough to gear that it actually let me write. :) Listening to these songs while writing ****Watching Angels**** made me want to cry. I'm just happy to have finally updated since the beginning of the year. **

**Until next update,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
